Calamity's Stand
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: In the small town of Zhada, a fight that no history books would record, a small army of soldiers make their stand against another empire. Chapters on Tuesday. Doesn't follow game. Chapters start in 2 weeks.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Valkyria Chronicles. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Line.)**

Major Ehren continued to move more Tanks towards the town of Zhada…. If he had any orders besides that, he would have set up his men outside the now abandoned town…. He knew better then to argue with orders… It caused him a lot of trouble… And it would be better if he focused on his mission…

He turned to see more soldiers behind him, he moved to join the rest of his men…

He didn't notice the soldiers watching him from the cliff…. But he'd notice them soon enough…

"Sir… All soldiers accounted for… Some don't look fit for combat… Didn't they send us proper soldiers?"

He heard and turned to a Lieutenant, he couldn't remember the man's name…. But he figured he would ask later…

"They sent what they could send, Lieutenant…. I want our men spread out, we are just waiting for slaughter with formations like this… And get those tanks into choke points, we have orders to hold this city while other squads get set up through Imperial Territory…. If we cannot defend what belongs to us, then we do not have any right to be in command of it…"

The Major said, he walked into the town further, they had yet to get more supplies… They wouldn't be able to hold the city without more supplies….

"Sir, the men are getting deployed now…. We heard we only have enough ammo for a week or so if we ration it… I heard the convoy coming will arrive by tomorrow… Hopefully it does, we need the ammo and food…"

Ehren heard from a Sergeant, he sighed, he knew the man was right… For the second time in ten seconds…

"I am well aware, Sergeant… But we can't do anything about that for now… The Ruzhiens are going to be here soon and we have to hold them off… It isn't our fight on the frontlines… So, we shall hold the line here… Now, please, allow me a moment to collect my thoughts before tou say another word… I need to think on how the best way to use our resources to defend the town until the convoy arrives with more supplies and reinforcements…. If you have another question, take it up with the captain for now…. I have to deal with our tanks, we can hold out if we get the chokepoints properly set up…. If not, then it doesn't matter if we have 3000 rounds of ammo, we won't be able to hold the town a day let alone months…."

The Major hissed, he didn't want to think about the frontlines, he was a soldier, his place was with his men, not with generals and Colonels who didn't know how strong the soldiers they were fighting were and were arrogant enough to deal with said army.

"The worthless Politics of war only ruins our army and military… They have no place in battle, not one this close to home, if we were further away, I would not care… But when soldiers are dying in the snow outside the walls of our homes just so they can argue…. It's sickening…"

Ehren hissed, he looked around, the icy was abandoned years ago when the inner walls had been created… The taller buildings would shield his snipers and give them good shots on the rest of the town… But the town was old, rotten, it wasn't just in disrepair, the buildings barely looked like they'd hold the weight of a soldier, much less a squad of snipers, their armor and ammo….

Only time would tell, he didn't have to order his men to do anything, they knew their duties…. He was proud of that… Only time would tell if his soldiers would be able to hold the city….

He shook his head, he was worrying too much on the city, he didn't have to worry about that, his officers knew their duties….

And yet it didn't take his worry away at the slightest… Everything being perfect meant something would go wrong, arrogance cost soldiers their lives… And he wouldn't gamble with his soldiers at all.

He turned and motioned for a squad of soldiers to come, he would tell his men what to do for the moment.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Ehren? I will explain him more next chapter, I will be posting chapters every other Tuesday and next chapter will show the arrival of reinforcements and the first battle in the story, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Selveria's story is next.**


End file.
